Federal State of Lesní and the Associated Free Territories
Federal State of Lesní and the Associated Free Territories History and Society The Federal State of Lesni and the Associated Free Territories is a Federal Constitutional Monarchy made up of over two-hundred provinces which are split based on ethnic group / tribal group. The original state that developed into the modern day government formed 4,000 years ago. They currently inhabit four major bodies in their home system, many outside of their home system, and many minor body colonies. Almost eight-thousand years ago, when humanity was beginning its first faster-than-light voyages into the unknown, a generation ship heading to a nearby habitable planet had it's warp drives malfunction, resulting in it warping to the current Lesni'a home world. On this planet they had no form of communications with humanity and reverted to a tribal state. The people from this generation ship eventually spread across the world forming their own societies, mostly in the flat regions of the world in-between the many large seas. From these split peoples new cultures formed. The people in these societies quickly adapted to their new home world due to the small population and quick interbreeding, growing quickly in height, gaining flat faces, bigger eyes, and the mutating of their feet to be much flatter. Around 4,000 AD one of the city states of one of the great seas adopted a polytheistic religion called "Prizen," meaning "Patronage." Polytheism was not uncommon at this time and hundreds of other polytheistic faiths existed. The only thing that makes Prizen special as a faith is that in modern times in is followed by most of the world and that it may have come from mistaking the High Heavens, who had just come to log the languages of the planet, as gods. This faith soon spread quickly, the city state that birthed it soon became highly militaristic and quickly united the other city states bordering the seas around it. This first empire was the first in a line of dynasties that would eventually unite the planet. Since their first arrival on the planet rapid interbreeding and eventually genetic modification later in their technological development would result in speciation from the main human genome. It is unknown if they can still breed with main-line humans. Resulting mutations over the past eight-thousand years have made the Lesni'a people more prone to diplomacy than normal humans, and thus a safer species. Most Lesni'a cities are on the coast of the great seas or rivers coming from the great seas. Most of the sky scrapers in these cities go up many kilometers high and most farming is either done in massive under ground facilities, in crop skyscrapers, or in the area directly around these giant megalopolises. Since the finalized development of the planet around two-thousand years ago much of the forest ecosystem that covered the planet has been restored while extensive colonization of nearby planetary and lunar bodies has occurred. The current Lesni'a economic system is a form of socialism called "Collective Commons." Collective commons was derived from capitalism and appeared at a point in which almost all industries were automated, meaning that most persons could not work. Citizens of the Lesni'a state receive a minimal universal income monthly from their elected sub-government, only enough to keep the off the streets. Most citizens work in jobs that could only be automated with advanced sentient AI or jobs that require a human to be in control. Education has been extended from a mandatory fifteen years to a mandatory twenty-five years recently, with an optional ten years afterwards available. Many citizens have also joined the military and many of the numerous stellar exploration companies, which seek to explore the nearby stellar systems and colonize and or mine them for their resources Economy The Lesni'a follow a hybrid economy in which tabbo calls "collaborative commons." In simplicity it's just capitalism that has reached the point in which the cost of basic goods are so little to produce that they cost nothing to create and manual labour is no longer needed for most industry. All citizens of the monarchy receive a monthly universal basic income equivalent to that your "minimum wage" to keep people off of the streets in case of a mass drop off of the labour force, those who are retired are given a living wage. Citizens still do have jobs, this isn't total communism after all, though they are mostly in sophisticated engineering and science-field jobs that cannot be done by non-sentient AI or machine and as such these are highly saturated and advancing at a quick pace. Industry is split between government and private bodies, about twenty-percent of industry is owned by the government. Prices are expected to and have been decreasing at a quick and steady pace since the mass acquisition of resource rich systems around the Lesni'a home system. Culture wip Religion The Lesni'a follow a polytheistic religion with a pantheon of seven gods called "Přízeň," also known as "Patronage" if translated to Ancient English. The religion is the dominant religion on the planet with over 90% of the population practicing the faith in some form. Pantheon / Věčnýotec The leader of the pantheon and the father of all other gods, he is omnipotent but his powers have dwindled. - God of Creation/Life The first god birthed from All-Father, the Lesni see her as a caring mother figure and a protector. She helped to create the template for the world and the template for the life upon it. - God of Death/The Afterlife The second god birthed from All-Father and the younger brother to Matka, Úmrtnost is the ruler of the underworld and on command of All-Father, gave all life mortality. He is the judge at the end of life. - God of Knowledge/Ignorance Prozíravost is the third god to be born and the one who is closest relation wise to Matka. he is the god of Intelligence and the one who stole each of the god's gifts and gave the Lesni consciousness. He is supposedly trapped inside a massive marble statue in the middle of the Lesni capital city. - God of Metallurgy and Ore The creator of all metals and their properties that exist in the world. - God of the Sky and Weather Sister of Sklizen and controller of the weather. - God of Agriculture and Harvest Brother of Nevesa. probably a shit ton of second gen gods also because incest is wincest Creation Story Once, All-Father existed, his powers so immense that in an instant the sky was filled with twinkling stars. From these stars he birthed his six children. Each child had an immense gift. These gifts were used by All-father's children to make the world and the creatures upon it in order to please their father. Matka, the first daughter of All-Father, birthed all life on the new world as well as giving each creature a gift with her brother. Her brother Prozíravost, envious of All-Father, gave many of the creatures far too many gifts, and when it was finally time for man to receive his gift, there were none to give. Brother became frightened of what All-Father might do to punish him. Matka, sympathizing with her Brother, made a plan to give man a gift from each of All-Father's children, including herself and her Brother. From Matka man was given the ability to create, from Úmrtnost man was given the ability to destroy and reshape, from Prozíravost man was given complex thought and creativity, from Zěm man was given the ability to forge metals of the world, from Nevesa man was given the ability to tame the skies, and from Sklizen man was given agriculture and domestication. And so man became equal to the gods, their powers equal to that of each of All-Father's children. All-Father soon found out and was very much angered. He was so angered by what Prozíravost had done that he had all of Lesni'as gifts taken away and Prozíravost imprisoned. To the surprise of All-Father, his powers had dwindled since the original time of creation, and he was not able to take away all of Lesni'as new gifts. The newly self aware Lesni made an agreement with All-Father that they shall do as he says and make monuments and sacrifices to his glory in return for being allowed to live. Outer Navy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDAoJIJ2ljU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbvmWGRgF_E The Outer Navy is the Lesni'a armed forces branch for outer space warfare. Most people recruited into the Outer Navy are experienced air pilots or former cosmonauts, but drafting can occur on special occasions. Personnel Class The Outer Navy is organised into eighteen personnel classes. Ship Classes The Outer Navy currently has two corvette classes, two frigate classes, and three dreadnought classes. Exploration and Diplomatic Classes are also included. Home System Płomień/Lesni K0 Orange Dwarf Star (0.8M☉) Lesni Ib (No Official Name) - Rocky Asteroid Belt Lesni I (Palivy) - Barren Planet, No Moons (0.312M⊕) Lesni II (Matka) - Gas Giant, 78 Moons, 4 Major Moons, Ring System (412.2M⊕) --- Lesni IIb (Lekki) - Arid - Continental Moon, No Moons (8.82M��) --- Lesni IIc (Kurier) - Ocean Moon, No Moons (2.88M��) --- Lesni IId (Lesni) - Alpine - Continental Moon, 2 Minors Moons (1.49M⊕) -------- Lesni IIdb (Łatynka) - Cold - Barren Minor Moon, No Moons (0.0032M��) -------- Lesni IIdb (Punkt) - Cold - Barren Minor Moon, No Moons (0.022M��) ---Lesni IIe (Wschód) - Arctic Moon, No Moons (3.71M��) Lesni IIIb (Ściana) - Rocky Asteroid Belt Lesni III (Rdza) - Cold - Barren, No Moons (0.158M⊕) Lesni IV (Wielkolud) - Gas Giant, 12 Moons, 2 Major Moons (62.81M⊕) --- Lesni IVb (Lodziarz) - Cold - Barren, No Moons (0.0723M��) --- Lesni IVc (Lodowiec) - Cold - Barren, No Moons (0.159M��) Lesni V (wip will add later) Category:SC1